eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Allegretto
is one of the main protagonists from Eternal Sonata. Allegretto is a young thief from the harbor city of Ritardando, and is often looked up to by the younger orphans as a hero. Allegretto and his friend Beat join Polka's journey to Forte in an attempt to lower down taxes on items. Appearance and Personality Allegretto is a young sixteen year old boy and has silver hair and brown eyes. His outfit consists of a blue vest over a white long-sleeve shirt, with a stylized pauldron on his right shoulder. He wears short olive green pants and large brown boots with a somewhat intricate design. In the Playstation 3 port, he has an alternate costume and it can be found in To Coda Ruins, if the player follows the path of teleporters. He is very protective of Beat and the others. He has a crush on Polka and cares much about her. He has a strong will and is very confident. He has a soft side and shows this mostly to Beat, but during the journey he will show more and more of his it. Allegretto is also not very fond of large groups since he often complains throughout the journey about the constantly expanding team. However, he eventually gets used to the new additions and learns to accept them. Fighting Style His weapon is a one-handed sword with a treble clef for a handle. Allegretto can equip light and heavy armor, maximizing sufficient defense for melee combat. He has multi-hitting attacks like Sun Slash, which can be used to deal high damage to an enemy. He can also attack from afar with Phantom Wave and Fire Wave, and has great knock down capabilities with Sky Divider and Void Edge. He is essentially one of the best fighters in the entire game and continues to topple enemies effectively as he levels up. History Beginning the Journey Allegretto is first seen in the beginning of the game when he and Beat are robbing bread from the local bakery in Ritardando. After he and Beat steal the bread, the go to deliver it to the orphans in the sewer. Later at night, the two talk about Polka and her illness, the decide to head out to Forte to speak with Count Waltz. The next day they set out to Forte and wind up in Agogo Village and meet March, Polka, and Frédéric. After meeting the three, Polka runs away and gets attacked by a monster, Allegretto and the others manage to defeat it. In March's Inn the group decides to adventure to Forte with one another, since all four have a business in the city. After leaving the forest, Allegretto and the others find a sheep herder named Viola being attack by humanoid monsters. After defeating the monsters, Allegretto and the others are educated on the affects of Mineral Powder on humans and Viola joins them on the pilgrimage to Forte. The group goes through Fort Fermata and eventually make it to Forte Castle, but when Allegretto and the others arrive they are placed under arrest by Tuba and placed in prison. In the Forte Dungeon they meet March's older twin Salsa and eventually manage to escape through Andantino's secret passage. Outside the passage the group meets Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves members of the resistant group Andantino. Allegretto and the others head out to the Cabasa Bridge, but they are ambushed by Tuba and are forced to fight him once again. Once defeating him, Tuba knocks down the bridge and causes the party to fall into the Fusion River. Struggling not to fall in the current, Allegretto attempts to save Polka, but fails and is pulled in the rivers current. 'Separation and Reunion' Allegretto ends up with Viola, Jazz, Claves, and Falsetto after the incident at the Cabasa Bridge and decide to make for the secret rebel city of Andante. They travel through Adagio Swamp for four days, staying at the Cantabile Inn for one night. Allegretto walks outside for some air and thinks about what happened at Forte Castle. Jazz and Viola arrive and speak with him. Allegretto figures out that Tuba attacks him and his friends, because he thought they were with Andantino and tells Jazz that a spy is in the resistance group. Allegretto and the others head out the next morning and pass through the poisonous Woodblock Groves. After defeating the monstrous swamp guardian, the group arrives at the Andante; Jazz and Claves leave, telling the rest of the group to spend time in the city. While exploring the city, they encounter a young boy who is dared to retrieve water from a sacred spring in Lento Graveyard. Allegretto, Falsetto, and Viola go in the boy's stead and defeat the monster guarding the graves. Allegretto and the others return into the city and intend to meet Jazz, only to find out that Claves was murdered. The group completely splits, all of the members choosing their own path; Allegretto decides to return to Ritardando and look for Beat. Beat and Frédéric arrive at Allegretto's house some time later and Allegretto informs the two of what happened in their absence. Allegretto decides to Frédéric a tour of Ritardando before Polka arrives. while out they see the church packed with people concerned that ghost are haunting the building and are ordered by the people of the city to investigate it. While inside the church Allegretto and the others meet March, Salsa, and Viola, Allegretto pretends to be afraid of ghost and tricks his way out of his job. After getting out of his job, Allegretto decides to head out to Tenuto and pick up Polka, on the beach he finds an odd shaped rock and decides to keep it. Allegretto arrive in Tenuto late at night and meets Polka's mother, the two talk and he is informed of Polka's astra. After speaking with Polka's mother he goes to the flower fields and meets Polka, the two talk and expand their relationship. Allegretto explains that he is concerned of her fate and wants to help cure her, after these events Allegretto gives Polka the rock he found on the beach and causes shock to Polka. Final Encounter The next day Allegretto and the others head to Baroque to speak with Prince Crescendo on what to do with Count Waltz. After being in Baroque for a week, Allegretto and the others head to Aria Temple to learn about secrets of Astra, but while there they are attack by Clave's murderer, Rondo. After defeating Rondo, the group heads back to Baroque, but Polka faints in front of the gates and causes Allegretto to panic. Allegretto and the others then head to Agogo Forest to meet with the Agogo Queen Mother, to see if she can help Polka, deep in the forest the encounter Fugue. After defeating him, they return to Baroque and heal Polka, but another situation arises Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade have gone to Forte to turn themselves in hoping for peace. The groups head out to Mount Rock and catch up with the two only to be ambushed by Count Waltz and his monstrous Mineral Powder soldiers. Allegretto and the others are forced to battle with Count Waltz himself and manage to defeat him. Allegretto and the others then witness, the transformation of Legato after he drinks advanced Mineral Powder. Legato then tears open a hole in time and space after, the party has no other choice, but to follow them into the Elegy of the Moon Distortion. At top of the Double Reed Tower of Sand, Allegretto and the others find Count Waltz and Legato and fight them. After defeating the two, Waltz commands Legato to destroy the world itself and Allegretto and the others are sent to an corrupt version of the Tenuto flower fields, there Allegretto and the others are forced to fight Frédéric, who wants his life to end once and for all. After defeating his friend, Allegretto feels regret feeling there was no other choice. Polka then jumps a cliff and commits suicide, thinking that she is the only one that can save their world, Allegretto cries out Polka's name and bursts into tears blaming himself. After Polka is reborn and the world is restored, he and Polka embrace one another. List of Attacks This is complete list of Allegretto's attacks. Some of Allegretto's moves were altered in the Playstation 3 port, so he learns some abilities at different levels. Gallery Image:Es-allegretto2.jpg| Image:Es-allegretto1.jpg| Image:Es-allegretto3.jpg| Category:Character Category:Playable Characters